


Sasameite Ii Yo

by kosame



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sasameki Koto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's smart and athletic and cool, but she's not cute, which means her best friend will never, ever notice how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasameite Ii Yo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with "Sasameki Koto," a manga by Ikeda Takashi that I highly recommend! It follows the first chapter very, very closely, but this is really more for my own gratification than anything else. If I write additional chapters, it will deviate much more, however :D It was inspired by a comment on some Nyotalia sketches from Himaruya that was something along the lines of, "This settles it, Denmark is definitely a lesbian."
> 
> Since this is a Japanese high school setting, I've given each of them Japanese names. I'll include the kanji here for fun times as to why I chose the names I did :D Further, as you may have guessed from the tags, everyone is a girl!
> 
> Denmark - Chouno Mari 丁野抹麗  
> Norway - Nagiura Isana 諾浦威真  
> America - Yonehara Emi 米原えみ  
> Belgium - Hakui Tsumugi 白井紡義

_My love is like a flower blooming on a desert island._

"Isana-chan, let's go!" Short, messy hair and a million watt smile pulled Isana up and out of her seat.

"We'd better hurry or all the good spots will be taken!" Emi declared over her shoulder, leading the march down the school halls and outside for lunch. She already had her lunch out and was making quick work of some convenience store bread.

"Don't eat in the hallways," Isana admonished as she followed along, Mari at her side, "And slow down, there's plenty of space."

 _It blooms to an empty audience, and its petals are carried away on the wind without anyone knowing it was there._

Sunlight filtered through the cherry blossom trees to where the three girls sat in a circle, their shoes kicked off by their sides. Instead of eating, Mari contemplated a weiner octopus sadly.

"If you don't want that, I'll eat it," Emi offered.

"Why is it so wrong for two girls to date?"

Emi nearly dropped her hot dog. "What?"

"I see your affliction has returned."

"You're so harsh, Isana-chan," Mari said indignantly. Isana just kept eating her lunch as if she hadn't heard. "It's not like it's rare or anything."

 _My best friend Mari likes girls._

Emi looked a little confused. "Um, no, this is a co-ed school."

"She could never get into an all girl's school," Isana explained dispassionately, "She'd give her real reason for wanting to go there at the interview like an idiot."

"Makes sense," Emi said, nodding her head slightly. "So how do I stack up?" she asked Mari, striking a silly pose that was probably supposed to be sexy.

"Sorry," Mari said, grin as friendly as ever, "I only go for cute girls."

Shrugging, Emi returned to her lunch with gusto.

"So," Isana asked, "who is it this time?"

"Not telling!"

 _If past is any prologue, it will start with something innocent, like "your handwriting is so pretty." But soon she'll be mesmerized by beautiful hands and fine wrists, and by then..._

Tsumugi didn't notice Mari watching her writing out of the corner of her eye, pencil dancing over the date due card. She put the card in the book with slender fingers, handing the book to the girl come to borrow it. "Thank you, have a nice day!"

After she was gone, Tsumugi let her head fall to the side, smiling ruefully.

"What is it, Sempai?" Mari asked.

"It weird that I say that, isn't it? This is a library, not a bookstore." She laughed a little at herself, thick locks slipping forward a little to obscure her headband and frame her cheeks.

Mari did her best not to visibly swoon, but Isana could see it just the same. She set down the book she hadn't really been reading and left the library.

 _...It'll be too late._

"Isn't that the cutest thing ever?" Mari gushed the next day at lunch. "Isn't Sempai the cutest?"

"I thought you weren't going to tell us...?" Emi pointed out.

"Her hobby is making chocolates!"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend?" Isana said. The other girls went quiet and turned to look at her. "If she's that cute." She took a serene sip of her tea.

"No, she doesn't!" Mari said more on belief than factual knowledge.

"Then a boy she likes? This is just going to blow up in your face again, you know." Genuine hurt appeared on Mari's face, but Isana didn't stop. "It was like that all through middle school. You'd get a crush on someone and start fantasizing about your perfect future together, but in reality you'll never be able to date another girl. How about facing the truth and stop being so stupid?"

Mari silently gathered her things with trembling hands and started to get up.

"Ha ha, maybe she's right," Emi said, trying to smooth things over. "You're pretty enough, you could get any guy you wanted." She watched Mari go, then sighed. "Fighting ruins my appetite," she said to no one in particular.

Isana didn't answer, but remorse was clearly written on her face.

 _It really is stupid._

Tsumugi still didn't notice Mari watching her write, but her characters weren't graceful today, her hands jerking instead of dancing. She held up the book, looking through the boy who wanted it instead of at him. "T-thank you, have a nice day!"

Mari tried not to make any assumptions, but the nervousness in Tsumugi's voice made it impossible to forget Isana's words.

"Oops, I said it again!" Tsumugi laughed a little, but it sounded hollow. Mari didn't join her.

There was no way Isana was right, Mari thought stubbornly. No way.

The two of them sat there in silence, each lost in her own unhappiness.

 _It's scary._

"You're not going home?" Emi asked around her afternoon snack.

"Mari has library duty today," Isana said, looking up from her book.

"Oh, right. Make sure you fix things with Chouno-san! Lunch is supposed to be a oasis of peace in our stressful schooldays!"

"I will," Isana said with a little wave, Emi joining the rest of the school filing out of the gate and into the dusk.

 _Once you tell someone you like them, that changes everything. You can't be friends anymore._

Mari shelved the books sluggishly, frown on her face.

"I finished with the records," Tsumugi said, coming over to help.

"Ah, thanks." She tried to stay focused on the books, but Tsumugi didn't make it easy.

"Chouno-san, do you have someone you like?"

"Not really," Mari answered as she picked up the books she'd been holding, heart beating out of her chest.

"There's someone in my year who likes you," Tsumugi said slowly, and Mari's heartbeat went from too fast to stopped as she noticed the way her sempai's hand was shaking on the spine of the book she was shelving. "That guy who came in earlier who I said 'thank you' to? It turns out, he's been coming here to see you all along." A tear ran down Tsumugi's cheek, then another. "And then he asked me if I could see how you felt about him."

"Sempai—" Mari reached for her, but Tsumugi slapped her hand away. She stood slowly, eyes cold, and walked out, leaving Mari alone in the shelves.

 _Even though it's what I wanted, it still breaks my heart._

Isana poked her head in the library door, wondering what was taking so long. "Mari? It's dark, don't you think it's time to go home?" She wandered in a little further. "Mari?"

Following the sobs led her to her friend, still sitting on the floor where Tsumugi had left her. "Hey, Isana-chan," Mari said, forcing a watery smile, but she was a poor actor,

Isana knelt down, and pulled Mari into a loose hug, letting her cry on her shoulder.

 _No one wants to see the girl they like cry._

"How is that your fault?" Isana griped as they walked home together.

"Well, but she the way she glared at me..."

"You didn't do anything wrong! What an idiot. She's not worth crying over."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Isana just gave her a look. After a few moments of silence, she reached out a hand behind her, and Mari reached out to hesitantly take it.

"Sorry I'm so weird."

"Weird, and stupid, and--"

"You're so mean!" She laced their fingers together. "We'll be best friends forever, right?"

Isana didn't let the sharp feeling in her chest show on her face. "Of course."

Mari sighed melodramatically. "Man, at this rate, I'll be single forever. When is someone going to like me back?"

 _It hurts, Mari._

Emi looked uneasily back and forth between them. "Did you guys kiss and make up?"

Isana's poker face was flawless, but Mari cracked after a few moments, smile back on her face like it had never been gone. "Yeah!"

"Good!" Emi said, taking a big bite.

 _My love is like a flower blooming on a desert island._

"Isana-chan, are you okay!?"

Isana quickly swiped at her traitorous eyes and the tear that had betrayed her.

 _There's no point to it blooming at all._

 

 

 

"You mean you just suddenly remembered something sad?"

"Yeah, I watched a really sad movie last night."

Mari gave Isana a small smile, leaning down a little to get a better look even as they kept walking. She didn't seem to suspect Isana's lie, especially as she linked their hands together.

"Now we're even from yesterday."

"...Thanks."


End file.
